User talk:Lovebirds211
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 02:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy test --Lovebirds211 02:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Elemental Amulets Good idea. But make it an "Artificial Amulet". It could have been made by someone putting clay mould in an electrical socket. It cany have as much power as the '''real amulets though. Let's make it so it has to "Charge" unlike the real amulets, which powers are unlimited. There is only seven real amulets, and seven is considered a magic number. In fact, I think we could make a few articifial amulets. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New siggy test I'm creating a new siggy.Tell me what you think! [:-)--Lovebirds211 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Nice. --Alex001 04:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Big Whup‽ Dear Lovebirds211, I know I sound like a staffer or some kind old lady right now. Please excuse this. I think there is a bit of a misunderstanding here. I merely posted the template on your articles because, well, they had mistakes on them! To me, posting a Mistake Template on a page is really another way of saying, "I like your article and its creativity, but I noticed something wrong right here (no offense)..." My reason? Well, it goes back a long way. A user called Alex001 (it was he who first put up the template) made a few artices about islands of his creation. These articles contained red links to an article called "Beach Town". Now, when you came along, you made up another town that I think coincidentally had the same name that Alex's not yet written article had. Now, considering that Alex001 had the idea of a "Beach Town" first, but for one reason or another did not make it, it is still his idea. Therefore, he has complete right to edit your article. Also, this makes your article Out Of Character (or, in this case, Out Of Place); read the Code of Conduct. Finally, the Code of Conduct states that anyone has the right to edit your articles whatsoever. No one can own articles, so that is that. Another thing: I know you may get offended by this, but I actually am not (currently) offended by the insult "big whup". In fact, I don't even know what "whup" means! Can you please define it for me, if possible? Finally: I seriously recommend that you not insult me. Even if I don't find it offending, there are several admins on this wiki that support me. If they ever knew that you called me a "whup", it would be just a matter of a click and you would be blocked (most likely infinitely). I have no intention to block you, as I don't believe in blocking for trivial reasons (I prefer giving out strikes), but the other admins may not agree. This is just for your own good. I hope you understand. I have tried to make this message as friendly as possible. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Wait. Did you mean to say "big whoop", as in "big deal", or did you call me a'' "big whup". Please clarify. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 01:35, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Like what Explorer's said. My creation of Shield Island contains Beach Town. However, I suggest you control the whole island yourself and submit the state (the island, with two other islands are together a state) into the South Pole Council. I advise that you! Yes you should read more about the whole wiki, especially USA. That way, you will edit better articles. Solution Move the article "Beach Town" to "Beachville". That way Alex can make his/her article. --[[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Please don't quit. It's not entirely your fault that you didn't read the COC or other articles. BTW, you can make Clearwater Island a free republic. Technically, you have to sign the Treaty of Dorkugal (or Eve Lendfell does) to verify it. And yes, you may now put Eve Lendfell in the South Pole Council. Again, please remember to read all the other article for research before you create articles! (and don't quit. :D) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Treaty of Dorkugal is a fictional treaty that all free republics must sign to become free republics. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Not to be mean Why do you keep Changing what i do for You? And what's with the Attitude? You Insulted Explorer, and Now you don't need any Help? As A Rollback, I Precisely DO NOT Want anyone to insult Webmasters, Or anyone, even a "Rival" to You. Please Follow these rules and The Wiki will be Fine. Sincerly, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Wowza Wow. Even though i'm a new user on this wiki, i'm surprised all the webmasters are mad at you. Mayhaps you should listen them to them. Oh just NEVER MIND!!! I'll be quitting soon.If thats fine with all of you.So go throw a party.I came here for friends and that never happened.So for most likey the last time yours, [[User:Lovebirds211|Lovebirds211] 03:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Please don't quit. Honestly, people sometimes eh? Ill be friends, even if im the only person to do so.=) [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe some People make mistakes and don't even think about the person who got teased. Please don't quit, Maybe if more Users know that you are Quiting, they'll stop unliking you. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I think the reason no one likes you is that you, well, you... you-know-what. I don't really care about that and probably never will, so I think we can be friends (sorta). I'm really asking you not to quit. It just went downhill from there, and I think that's what caused the huge h8er-thing. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 04:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) DO NOT LEAVE!!! PLEASE!!! WE NEED YOU!!! --Alex001 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) --Alex001 04:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'llbe your friend. Sorry about Beach Town. However, I say that everyone makes mistakes. So don't quit! WENEEDYOU! Best wishes for the future, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Once again... Don't Quit! Everyone is useful to this wiki! Nobodys' useless! We all welcome you. It's just a mistake. So what's the big deal? Who care's? Just continue editing and that's all! One day... you may be a sysop! So just continue! But if you really wanna quit... then were' not forcing you. Sincerly, --Alex001 04:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, Before you leave, you must take into mind that it is natural for humans to make mistakes. As long as you learn from them, then that's okay. I have made heaps of mistakes here and people still like me. To create friends here, a friendly approach is required. Positive actions receive positive results. If you need any help with anything related to the wikia, feel free to contact me. (Talk to me!) POGOPUNK... you put it wonderfully. DITTO! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Just Nevermind. I'VE MADE MY DESICION I've decided to stay, but I won't be on a lot.[:-)Lovebirds211 04:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!So, ya wanna be my friend? --Alex001 04:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER SIGGY TEST!!! Ok.I REALLY HOPE THIS WORKS!!! [:-)Lovebirds211 ([[Talk 2 me plz!|User talk:Lovebirds211]]) 21:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki codes I HATE wiki codes!!!!Why won't it let me link to my talk page?? The talk page link should be on the other side of the Pipe. Example: TALK... --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) That should help ya! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thx! Thanks! I might make another story for anyone to edit, where my penguin goes to diffrent countries and makes notes on the lifestyle of humans.--Spy Guy Pers 22:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Okay. I understand your true point. --Alex001 02:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. You can help me. I need to use more characters and if you are good at drawing or Microsoft Paint (or whatever other program you have, it doesn't matter) you could send in an entry for the cover. I already got one from User:Pogopunk. If you do either of these, I will put this template on your user page. --Spy Guy Pers 22:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Ok, tell me what your character's personality is, how they would react in some situations, and stuff like that and I will try to fit your character in! If you are good at artistry, then send in a cover design, too.--Spy Guy Pers 00:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Spy Guy Pers 20:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Penguin Name It's TurtleShroom, but I won't be on CP for the rest of the night. I've been on for hours. TurtleShroom Re:Template Well... if you have taken part in any quizzes I made (e.g. User:Alex001/Fun Stuff, User:Alex001/Country), and you have won... for my puzzles (and some others), you get a template representing that you have answered correctly. To see the results... go here. Sincerly, --Alex001 14:02, 31 Jaunary 2009 (UTC)(KK:SS) RE:Idol The word "Penguin" gets used way to much here. How about Antarctican Idol? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was actuaally thinking of the exact same thing, except with the same title as Triskelle's. Hmmm... how about having some South Pole Council members judge as well? Tapestrea could be the parody of Simon Cowell, Cadence the parody of Randy Jackson, and then Paula and Kara... let's just fill them in with various Council members. Oh, and Danny has to participate. So do the Antics Brothers. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Can King Triskelle and Goldberry participate too? They both are excellent singers. See King Triskelle's Songs. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) So is Spy Guy Pers Spy Guy Pers 01:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface141 can be something I know who paula could be!Luce [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) NO MORE ROOM!! Ok.As of now we have no more room for asking parts.I may use characters later, though, if I decide to make recounts of the various seasons.01:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Antarctician Idol Can Jason Steed And Casey Be Hosts? Please? I'm Sorry i wuz rude to you --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I was actually making an image like that yesterday, but my computer crashed and I didnt save it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ill make the images for the originals, but you make the electricity one. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. It may. Did you see Vesper? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Beach Town. That was exactly what I meant for Shield Island. However, it must not be a metropolis, but a mini, erm... for resorts. Yah. You're right about that. --Alex001 10:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. You could help me write and put Beachville as a sister town. Roles? Tell me if u have any roles for me. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Acadamy Ok. I'll do it.--Spy Guy Pers 00:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Education Yes! If they're not with the band or going on an insane adventure, then they would always be happy to teach! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Siggy testing never gets old.... Alright, time for my new siggy! 17:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC)♫π Nah..I'm not feelin' it. I still like pi, though!![[User:Lovebirds211|[:-)--Lovebirds211] 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211 01:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) --- I quit this wiki, not the club chicken wiki.--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Un-CP Please tell me where it isn't clean. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Elmo was all a bloody joke!!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Look, if you are trying to guilt me, it's working. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Assume is a compound word.That would mean to make a out of you and me.Never assume anything.I didnt choose them over this wiki, I was going to edit both.Until I was attacked and or harassed to the point that I was through with the wiki.That is why I was on the verge and temporarily quit.I dont miss you too! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) RE: The Acient Geece Usually Virus protect apps make PCs go slow. A better alternative is called common sense. Or if you think you can handle a lot of change, Linux (preferably Ubuntu) which can replace or co-exist with Widnows and is a faster alternative to it. -- 17:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Top 10 Well... since Clearwater Island was added, you could put the city beside the words Clearwater Island. It would be like this: Beachville, Clearwater Island. ----Alex001 13:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New siggy test!! Ok, if this siggy with colors works, I will also add a talk page link. If that works, then I will add a contributions link. Here goes! 20:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, time for the talk page link!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 [[User talk:Lovebirds211|Speak to me!!] 20:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Lovebirds211|Speak to me!!] 20:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Lovebirds211|Speak to me!!] 20:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Erm, it seems I need to retry. [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) New color!! [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 03:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 03:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 03:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! New siggy! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Record I know! Wow... I have welcomed myself for, like, 7 times. Or 8. I dunno. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 21:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Love birds I made a book based off a new game I have so I wanted to know Could I borrow eve lendfell for sir percivel (which is actually blase in sonic and the black knight) Tails6000 19:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! (Sorry I copied your message, it was just such a good idea :).)http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Ok, sure. Sorry, I just have problems with templates sometimes. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Regarding Lollie Lollie will be dealt with accordingly by either me, or TS. The Sheepman insult was un-needed, but I'm aware that he knows what he's doing. I'll be giving him Strike 1 for the language though. (Talk to me!) 15:40, 8 March 2009 (UTC) =) That was a joke LOL. I hope Triskelle understands... duh, I wouldn't do that! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I'm after hitting you with a car. XD) Thanks Thanks for the welcome lass! =) Boggards23 22:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey lovebirds you should see sonic 15th 2wo it's funny especially the one called...well you'll find out Tails RE:Hi!! Ahaha, I don't like being older D= being 15 means Father demands me to get a part-time job, and I'm a big slacker =P I'll archive when my talk page reaches 100 messages. (Talk to me!) 19:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my Award, for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I'll come. --Zapwire 09:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ack, It'd be 3:00 my time, and it's a Friday = still in school, so I couldn't come. April 4th? --Zapwire 10:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, just found out I can make it, but I may be a little late though. OK? --Zapwire 13:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Party I will be sure to come to the party! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 21:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Party 12:00? I don't think I cna make it! Sorry. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 23:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Promotion By majorite vote, you are now a sysop. That means you can delete/undelete pages, block users, edit protected pages, etc. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I really hope you dont quit. But if you do, I cant stop you. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Quit?!? Why did you quit?!? You had gone to great heights, and it all ended up in this manner? Please tell me why? I really like/love you having here! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 10:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) if you quit, can I have your sysop powers :) Bugzy 12:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bugzy, that would hvae to be taken up with the admins, and I'd really rather not have you do that, in case I comw back. . Alex, I'd rather not say. See my user page on the CPW for more. [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 19:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ben i heard he be callin ya names. tell me where and what article it was on, and ill bloodhound him for ya ;) Bugzy 04:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshots You can make a screenshot by pressing Print Screen. (PrtSc) --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 20:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Image Help! Could you draw a penguin who wears glasses? Just that. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Award I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Eve Lendfell She has a crush on Idoreconise, and he seems to be interested in her, as well. How about organising a wedding for them? ;> --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) message to you I'm having a party in july on cp heres the info server:sleet time:10:00 am PST room: anywhere I am well thats the info SPREAD THE WORD Tails6000 22:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC)